Many women are unable to wear traditional one-piece bathing suits and generally find it difficult to balance on one leg or even to sit down and bend at the knee or hip to pull on their bathing suit. Others may find it difficult to fit a leg through the hole of a traditional one-piece bathing suit garment, for example, because of a cast or other medical impediment. Still others who require assistance to get dressed, and caregivers who assist incapacitated individuals, find it difficult to use traditional one-piece women's bathing suits that must be maneuvered over the feet, up the legs, over the hips, up the torso, and over the shoulders. Therefore, women who are temporarily or chronically disabled, or who otherwise find it difficult to put on a traditional bathing suit garment unassisted, or find it difficult and embarrassing to be assisted with a traditional bathing suit garment, will appreciate a one-piece bathing suit that is easy to put on without assistance or with minimal assistance, that is sleek and tasteful and does not look like a medical garment, and enables the wearer to maintain individual independence and dignity.